What More Could a Dog Want?
by tiger002
Summary: A short fluff filled Christmas story told from Noishe's point of view. Merry Christmas everyone!


**A/N: With all these Christmas stories about Lloyd and Kratos, I thought that there was one very important family member they left out, so this is his Christmas. Enjoy! Oh, and ignore the fact that Kratos went to Deris-Karlan at the end of the game, and instead is spending Christmas with Lloyd.**

Coming back home after a fun day of playing, I was amazed at the decorations along the house. Many lights covered the house of all colors of red, blue, green, white and many others. They even had big inflatables of Santa, and my favorite, Rudolf.

"It's incredibly, isn't it?" Lloyd asked his dad and me.

I nodded and Kratos did his usual "humph", but I could tell even Kratos enjoyed the beauty and the colors, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Come on Noishe, let's see if Santa came early with presents this year," he said taking off.

I ran to follow him, while Kratos said something about having to wait. The snow completely blanketed all the forest and paths, which made it even more fun when I jumped on Lloyd, knocking him face first into the snow.

He looked up at me with snow covering his face and hair. I licked the snow off Lloyd's face with caused him to squirm, saying something about it tickling. I'm not really sure what that means but doing this to Lloyd is fun!

"Come on Noishe, get off him," Kratos said as he finally caught up.

"Aw, you're no fun," I whined, even though I don't think humans can understand what I say. I backed away from Lloyd allowing him to get up. Kratty never said anything about not jumping on him, so I ran at him next.

When I jumped on him, I wasn't able to knock him over so I just barked in his face before getting off him.

Then a strange sent filled the air, one that I would recognize anywhere. Dwarven potluck surprise, one of Dirk's specialties! I ran toward the house while the two humans soon followed, obviously unaware of the deliciousness that soon awaited us. How they can survive with hardly a sense of smell astounds me.

Once I got to the front door, I began barking as loudly as I could for someone to let me in. Curse you humans and your opposable thumbs.

"Ah, come in Noishe," Dirk said as he opened the door and I did as I was told. It smelled even better up close. Once the two slowpokes finally got here, they began eating, and I sat patently next to the table.

At least for a few minuets…

Once the smell of the wonderful food became too much, I jumped up on the table and began eating Kratos' dinner. Lloyd and Dirk began laughing, and Lloyd was laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair. Kratos just sent me a death glare. 'Come on Kratos, you know you couldn't hurt me,' I thought as I proceeded to lick his face.

Come on, how could you resist that powerful aroma when all the others around you are enjoying it so much? "Off the table Noishe," Dirk said as he shoed me off the table. He took what was Kratos' bowl and set it on the floor for me, and got a fresh batch for the angry seraph.

_

Dinner had passed and we were about to go to bed. Lloyd was excited as ever to receive his presents from Santa, while I proceeded to investigate what had already been set under the tree. I pawed at the gifts I could tell where mine a couple of times, but I could wait, maybe… In order to avoid being yelled at, I quickly ran away from the temptation under the tree.

I bounded up the steps that led to Lloyd and Kratos' rooms and pushed the door to Lloyd's room open. Seeing that he was ready for sleep, I curled up in a ball beside his bed.

"What do you want for Christmas Noishe?"

I couldn't really answer that question. I had everything I really wanted. For the first time in many Christmases, my whole family was here. Kratos, Lloyd and Dirk were all in the house with me. I nudged the gem on Lloyd's hand, even Anna was here in a sense. What more could a dog want?

_

**A/N: Yea, it's short, but something I wanted to write, after all, how many stories do you see from Noishe's point of view?**


End file.
